The Logic Game
by dan-yoda
Summary: The Story of Why Spock Took the Kohlinahr
1. Part I of II

Chapter viI  
The logic game: part I  
  
"Illogical", said T'Mex, a student at the Vulcan Science Academy. "If the M-5 computer would be more efficient that the Enterprise's computer, Kirk and his crew should have immediately said yes, rather then question their ethical beliefs."  
  
"A logical assumption", said Spock. After the end of the Enterprise's five-year mission, Spock had gone back to Vulcan to visit his parents for a while. His father had showed him how the Vulcan Science Academy had changed, and one change was that many of the students weren't doing well academically. Spock decided to start a tutoring business to help the students for his remaining days on Vulcan. This had been a highly successful business. This day, however, a student named T'Mex (who was of Spock's own house) had his session. It was rather successful, except for Amanda's constant laughter.  
  
"What is so humorous about this exercise?" asked Spock. "I am merely giving him a situation, and he had to decide whether the people in the situation hade illogical or logical decisions."  
  
"But you're using your adventures on the Enterprise as examples!" exclaimed Amanda. "He's saying your missions are illogical!"  
  
"I have seen several examples of logic and illogic in my time serving on the Enterprise", said Spock. "That is why I use them as an example". Right after Spock finished his sentence, several armed Vulcan guards stormed through their home.  
  
"What's wrong?" exclaimed Sarek, who just got out of the sonic shower.  
  
"You're student, T'Mex, is convicted of murder", said a guard.  
  
"His fingerprints were on this knife", said another guard who held a knife. "The blood suggests it was G'Hja, who's been missing for several days now".  
  
"We found it in Sek'Ya'La, so we assume he's part of the Prophets of Surak", said another guard. The Prophets of Surak were a group of rebel Vulcans who met in the abandoned city of Sek'Ya'La, which was abandoned due to crop failure. The group was centered on the "Lost Prophesies of Surak", which were written by a Vulcan trying to undermine the government. They practiced barbaric rituals, such as sacrifice, in the name of logic. A war nearly started between the High Command and the Prophets of Surak, but the original NX-01 Enterprise averted it. However, the group still met, and in the past 10 years mass kidnappings occurred and the victims are believe to have been sacrificed. The police thought T'Mex was all part of this.  
  
"We must take him in", said the first guard. He then grabbed T'Mex and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"I'M INNOCENT!" yelled T'Mex. "SPOCK, HELP ME!" Once the police were away, Spock ran to his room and started grabbing several things.  
  
"What are you doing?" yelled Amanda.  
  
"T'Mex says he is innocent", said Spock. "I must go to Sek'Ya'La to prove it."  
  
"That is illogical", said Sarek. "It will accomplish nothing."  
  
"But T'Mex is of our house", said Spock. "I will not put our family name down." Spock then stormed out of his room and went to the family garage. There, he took the family shuttle, the Surak, and left for Sek'Ya'La. There, destiny would change not for one person, but for two. 


	2. Part II of II

CHAPTER VIII  
  
THE LOGIC GAME: PART II  
  
A day after Spock left for Sek'Ya'La, he arrived at his destination. He decided to land a mile away from the old city, to that he could scan the place prior to entering the dangerous city. He was armed with nothing but a phaser, tricorder, and a mind of logic. As he got closer to the city, he could detect more and more life signs- all Vulcan. Most humans would be afraid, but Spock kept his emotions away. He could make out the city as old, crumbled, and dark, but it would be far worse once he entered. It was so dark that Spock couldn't see, and pieces of the crumbled buildings fell near him. Then, out of nowhere, Spock heard a loud boom and then saw a flash of light. Spock then saw that a building was lit on fire, and the loud boom came from two huge drums, which were placed atop of the buildings. Several Vulcans, armed with long, sharp, rusty lirpas, stormed out of the buildings and surrounded Spock.  
  
"HE DIES FOR SURAK!" yelled a Vulcan. The Vulcans then cheered and charged at Spock. Spock tried to take them out with his phaser, which was useless. Spock then rammed one of the soldiers and took their sword, and killed him. It was illogical to kill your enemy if he could be spared, but Spock had no choice. He then swung his sword around, dodging all the blows and trying to figure out an escape route. There was not escape route possible- Spock would have to fight his way out. Spock fought his hardest with every ounce of energy he could give, but it was not enough. More and more and more kept coming every time Spock killed one of their numbers. Finally, he was empowered by one of the Vulcans and knocked to the ground. There was no choice but to die.  
  
"WAIT!" yelled a Vulcan. "I will kill him". He then lifted up his sword and said a bunch of religious chants in Old Vulcan. That was good Spock, for it gave him enough time for help to arrive. Several Vulcan shuttle then stormed the place, firing phasers at Sek'Ya'La. Several armed Vulcan soldiers then got out of the shuttles and started shooting at the Prophets of Surak, who retreated to their homes. One guard then brought Spock up to a shuttlecraft and took off, along with the other shuttles. Spock was tired, but his worst challenge was yet to come.  
  
"What were you thinking?" yelled Sarek. "Your mother was worried beyond comprehension."  
  
"I believe T'Mex", said Spock. "He pleaded to me to help him- and I did."  
  
"No you didn't", said Sarek. "T'Mex pleaded guilty to helping the Prophets of Surak and killing G'Hja, and for that he will die".  
  
"Then I must undergo the Kolinahr", said Spock.  
  
"No", said Sarek. "None who go make it. Only the ones with the purest minds get to pass, and you're half human".  
  
"But I have brought shame and despair to this house", said Spock. "I must heal those wounds".  
  
"I will not let you go", said Sarek.  
  
"I am old enough to make my own decisions", said Spock. "I have prevented wars, fought Klingons, and learned more about the other half of me. I think I am ready for another challenge".  
  
"Fine", said Sarek. "You may go". Spock then told Amanda, who wept all night long. Spock then packed his things and, a week later, left for the Kolinahr. It was a somber goodbye, but also one filled with pride, for one out of millions of Vulcans even dared to undergo the Kolinahr. Thus began the adventures of Xon. 


End file.
